Bahamut (Final Fantasy XIV)
Bahamut, also known as the Dreadwyrm, is an elder primal in Final Fantasy XIV. Originally summoned by the dragons of Meracydia to repel an invasion by the Allagan Empire, Bahamut was instead defeated and imprisoned in the artificial moon Dalamud. It remained forgotten for millenia until Nael van Darnus brought the moon down at thew end of the Sixth Astral Era, in which the primal emerged. The fall of Dalamud and the furious rampage of the elder primal was part of the Seventh Umbral Era storyline, used to explain the changes from Version 1.0 to A Realm Reborn. Bahamut's final fate is later explored in the Binding Coil storyline. Story In the twilight of the Third Astral Era, the reborn Allagan Emperor Xande sought to fulfill the ambitions of his first life by making covenants with a Voidsent called the Cloud of Darkness and set about conquering all the known world. Meracydia had resisted previous invasions from the Allagan civilization, having never been brought under heel in his first reign. The Allagans staged a brutal invasion of the southern continent, prompting its native dragons to summon one of their first brood, Bahamut, as a primal in their hour of need. Despite its best efforts, the Dreadwyrm was bested by the Allagan's military might using the Omega, and ultimately incarcerated in an artificial satellite called Dalamud to collect solar energy for the benefit of the Allagans. To ensure the primal would remain place, colossal neurolinks held it in restraint, while captive dragons were kept aboard the space station in stasis to keep it summoned perpetually. The Emperor Xande, brooding over what death means for one's life achievements, embraced nihility and tried to summon the Cloud of Darkness directly into Hydaelyn. The necessary Voidgate required an enormous amount of energy, beyond what the Syrcus Tower could produce, and began to use the energy collected by the imprisoned Bahamut. As rebellion began to mount against his tyranny, Xande panicked and ordered Dalamud send all the necessary aether to the tower to force open the Voidgate. As this exceeded the capacity of the Syrcus Tower, instead of opening the gate the excess was released into the planet, causing a devastating earthquake that ruined the Allagan civilization and ushered in the Fourth Umbral Era. As eras passed, Dalamud's origins were forgotten and became known only as "Menphina's Loyal Hound." At the end of the Sixth Astral Era, the Garlean Empire began Project Meteor under Legatus Nael van Darnus, whose family inherited knowledge of Dalamud's nature and sought to bring it down as a means of eliminating the Primal threat in Eorzea. Though the Lunar Transmitter that controlled the moon was destroyed, van Darnus was somehow able to use the spell Meteor to keep it on a descent trajectory. As he was confronted by adventurs atop Rivenroad, Nael began to exhibit a fanatical devotion to the imprisoned god, even using its power to become Nael deus Darnus. Though Nael was defeated, Dalamud's descent could not be stopped. In response, the Archon Louisoix Levelleur attempted to summon the Twelve in a last ditch attempt to halt the calamity, using the prayers for a realm reborn. As the Grand Companies engaged the remnants of Nael's VIIth Legion at the Carteneau Flats, Dalamud broke apart, releasing the angry Dreadwyrm who laid waste to the realm. By the events of A Realm Reborn, Bahamut disappeared without a trace in the aftermath of the chaos. It was only after the defeat of Gaius Van Baelsar and the declaration of the Seventh Astral Era, that the Adventurer is directed to the Binding Coil of Bahamut where it is revealed that the Elder Primal's body was heavily damaged by Louisoix after his transition into Phoenix. Furthermore, the captive dragons of Meracydia within the Coil revealed to subjected to unending agony to maintain the Elder Primal's physical form, Bahamut is slowly regenerating before he can resume his attack on humanity. An incarnation dubbed Bahamut Prime is fought in the Final Coil of Bahamut within the crystal of Bahamut himself before the Elder Primal is finally allowed to rest in peace. Gameplay Bahamut in the form of Bahamut Prime is fought in Turn 4 of the Final Coil of Bahamut, as the final boss of the Binding Coil storyline. Other Appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Bahamut appears in ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game with a Dark-elemental card. Gallery Etymology Category:Final Fantasy XIV Primals